Mt Moon
by daffodil431
Summary: Blue and Green have to go through Mt. Moon for a mission they have, and feelings are revealed! Oldrivalshipping!


**A/N: Okay, so Oldrivalshipping is one of my all-time favorite ships ever! And this is the first Oldrivalshipping fic I'm doing, so I'm actually kinda excited about it.**

Disclaimer: None of the Pokemon Adventures Character belong to me. Not one.

They scrambled through the forest, stumbling and skidding on leaves, but never slowing. They couldn't afford to slow.

They cast a backward looks to see what they knew was chasing them, a horde of Beedrill, headed by their leader, which was being controlled by Team Rocket.

The girl, with her long brown hair and bright blue eyes stumbled and would have fell if her companion, the boy with startling green eyes, hadn't roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her upright. She shot a tight smile at him and they continued running.

They were Dexholders; Green was his name and Blue was hers, and they were powerful Pokémon trainers. They could easily have spun around and defeated the Beedrill. But they had an assignment, an agenda to follow, and they knew that they had not the time to deal with these Pokémon.

They sped up, using their quick thinking and light footwork to confuse the Pokémon. Pretty soon, they found themselves at the entrance to Mt. Moon. They paused for a split second and dashed into the cave, knowing that the Beedrill would be unable to follow them here.

They spent a second catching their breath, and glanced at each other, Blue with a wide smile on her face, and Green with an indifferent expression. After a few seconds, he straightened up and began the long trek through the cave, not even looking back to make sure his companion was following.

But she did follow and, because she was used to Green's behavior, she didn't complain.

They were sent on a mission to Cerulean City, where suspected Team Rocket activity was thought to be occurring. The attack from the Beedrill only seemed to confirm this.

Their mission was to reach Cerulean City as soon as possible and meet up with Misty, so that they can help her with the city.

This was their mission as Dexholders.

They should not be preoccupied with anything else.

They should-

"Oh my gosh, it's a moon stone!"

Green groaned inwardly as he turned to see Blue rush over to the left side of the cave, where a shiny moon stone indeed was imbedded in the wall.

"Blue," Green began wearily.

"Oh my gosh, I have to get it," Blue squealed, jumping a little in place.

"Blue," he tried to get her attention.

"Green," she struggled to pull the stone out of the wall, "Green, help me get this moon stone!"

"Blue," he said sharply, making her turn at look at him, "We've got a mission, and we need to focus on that. Not waste our time on moon stones." And with that, he turned and continued on his path.

A shadow crossed over Blue's face as she glowered at his back. "Well, fine then," she muttered to herself, pulling out a Poke ball, "We don't need his help, do we Blasty?"

_Pesky woman_, Green thought to himself as he walked through the cave, his hands deep in his pockets, _Could jeopardize the whole mission_.

But before he could complain anymore about Blue, he heard a loud sound behind him and spun around to look in horror at the rock slide that had just created an almost wall in the middle of the cave.

He immediately understood what happened.

Green sprinted towards the barrier, shouting, "Blue! Blue, you absolute moron! What were you thinking, getting Blasty to use Skull Bash on the wall of a _cave?_ Blue?"

He stopped in front of the wall and waited, straining his ears to hear some sort of response from her. But there was none.

His heart stopped. And then started again about three times as fast as normal. He could almost feel it pounding in his mouth as he called frantically, "Blue! Blue, answer me! Are you alright? Blue!"

Images of her broken and bloody body crushed by falling rocks filled his mind and he desperately tried to move the rocks. _Shit, shit, shit, shit,_ he thought in panic and he struggled to move them. He slapped his forehead in exasperation before he pulled out a Poke ball and called out Alakazam.

"Alakazam, use psychic to move these rocks!" he almost shouted at it and his Pokémon, sensing its master's urgency, complied immediately.

Green fidgeted nervously as he waited for Alakazam to clear all the rocks. When Alakazam was about half done, he caught sight of her lying on the ground. "Blue!" he rushed forwards in alarm, but quickly noticed that she didn't really have any scratches or bruises on her. He blinked, confused, before he saw her Blastoise standing above her protectively. He sighed in relief and placed a hand on Blastoise's shell, making it look up at him in confusion. "Good job, Blasty," he breathed before dropping to his knees next to Blue.

_Blastoise protected her well,_ he thought, looking her over, _since she doesn't really have many cuts or bruises on her. I'd imagine she hit her head right when this started, which means she was probably unconscious for most of the rock slide. In that case, she should be waking up soon._

As if on cue, Blue's eyes fluttered open and she blinked several times, as if to focus her vision.

"Green?" she mumbled, struggling to get up, "What happened?"

"You had Blastoise use Skull Bash on the wall, pesky woman," Green sat in front of her with his hands balled up into fists, resting on his knees. He tried to scowl at her, but he couldn't keep the relief out of his voice. "You caused this whole rock slide. You're lucky to be alive."

Blue smiled weakly at him before saying teasingly, "Aww, were you worried about me?"

Green looked away in embarrassment and then got up and walked away, his hands sliding back into his pockets. Behind him, he heard Blue call Blastoise back into its Poke ball, and then run to catch up with him.

"So you were worried about me, huh, Green?" she grinned at him.

Green hesitated for a second before firmly saying, "Of course I was," startling her a bit.

"You-you were?" she asked, stopping in her tracks and, for once, he stopped too.

"Of course I was," he repeated, turning towards her, "That was a really stupid thing you did back there, Blue," she bristled with anger, obviously ready to defend herself, but was shocked into silence when Green took a step towards her. Her eyes widened and she moved back a bit, but Green kept advancing towards her.

"You could have been seriously hurt," Green continued, closing the distance between them, "You could have hurt your Pokémon, and you could have hurt the wild Pokémon in this cave. And," he breathed, his lips inches from hers, "I was worried out of my mind."

Her face was the picture of shock. She was frozen, her eyes wide and her breathing rapid and she nearly hyperventilated at his closeness.

Green chuckled slightly. "It's funny," he said, moving closer to her, "All those times you've been flirting, and alluding to a relationship between us, but you start hyperventilating when I'm this close?"

She glared at him. "I'm not-"she managed before Green's lips cut her off.

And normally, she'd be angry that someone cut her off but, for some reason, she didn't really mind this.

He kissed her desperately, his hands settling either side of her head, on the wall behind her. She fisted her hands in the material of his collar, pulling herself even closer to him. She felt him smirk against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her closer.

When they broke apart, he had the slightest blush over his cheeks, and Blue knew that her face was burning; the heat radiating from her cheeks was almost painful.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, a silent understanding passing between them before they separated and continued walking through the cave together, silently.

And, although Blue never got a confession out of Green, she smirked to herself because she knew that he loved her. And that was all that mattered. They didn't need any showy romantic things.

And definitely not now, since they have a mission to complete.

Their mission as Dexholders.

And they shouldn't be preoccupied with anything else.

Because they-

"Oh my gosh, it's an Ever Stone!"

"Goddamn it, Blue!"

"Greenie, help me get it!"

"No, there is no way I'm helping you do that. We need to get to Cerulean!"

"Oh, Greenie, you don't want me to seriously hurt myself, or my Pokémon, or the Pokémon in this cave, do you?"

"…Pesky woman."


End file.
